


“I know the fastest way to relieve anxiety.”

by WavesOver



Series: 410 Prompt challenge [5]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Blushing lots of blushing, Cunnilingus, Dorks in Love, F/M, awkward first cunnilgus, help me these two are soooo fucking clueless, virgins in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver
Summary: Syaoran helps a dear friend (who he's in love with and would never confess if it means hurting their friendship) prepare for her presentation.
Relationships: Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran
Series: 410 Prompt challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811707
Kudos: 16





	“I know the fastest way to relieve anxiety.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday: Writes about a man eating out.  
> Today: Writes about a man eating out.  
> Huh.

They weren’t especially close when they first met, a friend of a friend really, but he was always was fond of her. The way she smiles, the way her eyes lit up when she finally figured out a problem on her own, the cute expression she always says when she’s surprised. In no time at all, he found himself head over heels for Sakura Kinomoto.

And soon they were out of college, and they were getting their first jobs and losing them and moving to better companies until they were in their late twenties and Sakura was on the fast track to being part of the big shots at the company she’s working at, a gaming company that’s had a hand in every slice of the gaming pie, from card game and tabletop RPG to smart app games that utilize the best of virtual reality.

She had this great idea, a game where you can use virtual reality to capture ‘Clow Cards’, a 42 deck of different spirits based on a mix of Chinese and English magic systems, and you can either have the helpful and cheerful, but lazy, Keroberus or the serious and cold Yue.

“I.. I know how to help you,” he blurted out, his hands shaking as he forces himself to look her, “to make you relax. I mean… I know the fastest way to relieve your anxiety.”

“Really?” she whispered as she wipes the tears from her face.

He nods, not certain _what_ would come out of his mouth and, frankly, not willing to give that chance.

“Ummm, it… it’s shown is studies that the endorphins released after climaxing have been shown to relax a subject and provide them with better concentration for the task ahead,” he blurted out, trying to explain without saying _it_.

“… Are you saying you want it have sex with me?” she asked sweetly, a blush on her face.

His own face bloomed red and he shook his head, the thought not even occurring to him.

“Nothing as personal a s that. I.. I don’t want you to force you into anything like _that_. I… I was thinking more like… you… putting your hand in _there_ to… do whatever girls do to have an orgasm. You don’t even have to involve me at all, if you don’t want to,” he said, leaving it up to her and just wanting to go away and eat all the chocolate ice cream in the house while watching dumb kung fu movies that make him laugh at how impractical they are.

“Umm… welll…. I don’t really know how to do _that,_ ” She said.

His face gets hotter as she looks away.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I mean, sometimes I feel warm inside and feel like something’s tightening, but I never really had the courage to look that up more or less do _it_ myself.”

He blushes at that, and then one of the porns that his roommate forced him to watch comes to mind, and he has an idea about what to do.

“I… I could… you know… use my tongue to simulate that area,” he added, his face resembling a tomato.

“You can do that?” she said with such wonder, it made him feel the proverbial butterflies in his stomach.

He nodded, because he was afraid about what else would come out of his mouth if he opened it any more.

“O.K. then,” she proclaimed, taking his arm and dragging him into her office, the one she worked her butt off for and had to deal with too many jeering comments and suggestions she slept with the boss to get it.

She then closed the door, locking it tight and even taking the side chair she brought in so she could offer whoever visits her a seat and jams it across the door, making sure that anything outside of a fire would stay out, and then sat on her desk.

She then took off her underwear, her face red but still going forward with it as she spread her legs, her eyes looking into his own with such trust, he feels like his heart’s about to explode.

“So… let’s get started then.”

He nodded again, honored and exhilarated and scared about what he’s going to do.

He decided, both for his own sake and hers, to start with peppering kisses around her inner thighs, giving himself some time to gather up enough willpower and courage to do this and not just cry in between her thighs and confess his feeling towards her, trying to squash that persistent fantasy that she asked because she lo- _likes_ him instead of needing help.

He heard her moan, saving that sweet sound for later in his own fantasies, as he kisses up to the mound where her womanhood is.

He takes a few deep breaths before moving forward, pulling Sakura forward so he has a clear view of that area.

His heart seized for a moment, as he saw those rosy fold, and he wonders, not for the first time, if this is the right thing to do.

“I.. if you want me to stop, ju-just say so. Alright?”

The was a pause, before Sakura said yes. A smile came at the very likely possibility that she was nodding before she remembered that he can’t see her, something that happened quite frequently in their phone conversations.

He then goes to the center of the folds, giving a few cursory licks, a few sucks on the folds of her vulva, before playing with the clitoris with his tongue, proud of the moaning coming from his secret crush. He felt himself get hard from this, pleasing her and hearing her voice her pleasure.

She pushed his head down and he couldn’t help the shiver of pleasure from that intimate act. He did little zigzags in there, making sure her thighs were quivering before he made his next move.

His lips then went down to the hole in the center of the folds, and he started move his tongue around, his eyes closed as he imagined that he was kissing the lips on her upper half, his nose playing with the bundle of nerves as he pushed his tongue inside her and explored. And then he found a hard nub within the moist cavern and wetness enveloped him.

She screamed out loud as she came, her legs closing in on him, and he though for just a moment that if this was the place he was going to die, he would die a happy man.

She panted, trying get air in as he felt his own pants wet from being able to help her get into this state.

“So, do you want to go on a date this Saturday?” she asked, smiling like a supernova and he would be a fool if he didn’t say yes.


End file.
